Judgement-class Man O' War
|manufacturer= |line= |model= |class=Man O' War |length=526 metres |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=*4 Impulse Drives |slipspace drive=*Konnol Type-3 Drive |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull=*Nanolaminate Hull plating *Ceramic inserts *Heavy-Duty Alloy Space frame |sensor=*Hyperscanner |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*6 Stadern-pattern Heavy Plasma Cannon *10 Pulse lasers *16 Point Defence Plasma Cannons |complement= |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Interception *Fast Attack *Hunter-Killer |era= |affiliation=Swords of Sanghelios }} A design of ancient providence, the is a ship classification used by the Swords of Sanghelios. A fast and agile ship, packing a punch far above it's classification, the Judgement-class became feared hunter-killer during the Republic's endless war against the Remnants of the Covenant. History The Judgement-class' history can be traced back to the years before the War of Beginnings, the Man O' War was one of their most advance ships, in terms of power, speed, and avionics. With no match in sight, the only thing holding it back was the difficulties in building and maintaining these vessels. Such exotic ships were rare prizes for the fleetmaster bestowed with them, and they were used as desperate weapons against the San 'Shyuum. When the war ended, these ships, and the technology they used, was outlawed. These ships were taken into storage, and almost forgotten about. Almost. When the Blooding Years began, old caches of these ships were recovered, and were highly prized by a new generation of ship masters. In the years towards the end of the war, the Swords began to upgrade theirs, forming the basis of what would become the Judgement-class. Design The Judgement has an extremely aggressive design, akin to a predatory sea monster, with long fins spreading behind it, and an incredibly heavily armoured prow. Designed for frontal assault, it's armour is focused on it's prow. The long, trailing fins are not decorative, but are in actuality massive Impulse manoeuvring thrusters, akin to those found on the Seraph. Likewise, it's main engine cluster is made up on Impulse Drives, rather than the more commonly seen Repulsor engines. Thanks to this, it has faster acceleration, and a higher overall speed. It's also significantly more agile than most ships. When it comes to weaponry, the Judgement does not skimp. It features six heavy plasma cannons, all fixed in a forward facing position. These possess a frightening capacity for rapid fire before the guns begins to overheat and slow in fire. Supporting these are several smaller pulse laser turrets, designed to ward off starships in the vicinity around it, while also contributing to its massive forward fire capability. However, it lacks close defence plasma cannons, meaning it's defence against enemy fighter constellations and missile attacks is limited. Lastly, the Judgement has a final trick up it's sleeve. It was fitted with an extremely advanced sensor, never again repeated. While the ones fitted to standard Man O' Wars are unrefined, the ones on the Judgement class has been finely tuned, and extremely accurate. They use a sensor that relies on creating a stable slipspace anomaly on the ship, and maintained in a controlled fashion. These constantly scans within slipspace for gravitational fluctuations, something obvious in slipspace thanks to it's peculiar physics, but not so in real-space. Using this, it can accurately track ships over massive distances, and even ascertain their class and complement. This made it lethal as a hunter, with an enemy on the other side of a planet being incapable of hiding from them. Role The Judgement class is not for scouting, or planetary assault, or patrol, but is exclusively for attacking the enemy head on, in a hail of plasma and fury. Despite it's size, it is not an escort, and is strictly for the attack, roving in packs like wolves, trying to sniff out a target. Once their prey is found, they close in, weaving in and out of fire, and unleashing a hail of fire on the enemy. A rapid attack ship, they are sent ahead to hit the enemy's flanks and support vessels, or even work to bring down heavy capital ships. It's last role is that of Hunter-Killer, hunting down support ships, or fleeing enemies, and bringing them down before they can escape justice.